Sweet Imperfection
by Sour Sizzle
Summary: Leela's depessed, Fry's trying to break up with his girl friend, plus the crew goes to a strange planet. Will Fry&Leela ever happen? Read and find out!


**Discl****aimer: I don't own Futurama or its characters. Only my OC from the first part.**

**Sweet Imperfection**

**By: Malaya**

New New York Orphanage

2989

"So Justin finally dumped that bitch for me" a blonde girl said. Her name was Kristina and she was the only friend Leela had at the orphanage.

"That's great" said Leela, not really knowing what else to say. The fourteen year old Cyclops didn't know much about relationships since she never was in one. Guys were afraid of her.

"I know right? I'm finally in control again. Then in a week I'll dump him" Kristina giggled.

"Why- oh, never mind" Leela remembered all the times Kristina cried over him from lying to her and not returning her calls. There was more than that but lets just say Kristina was a very jealous person and she had a reason for it.

"I guess I'm not missing out on much, except drama and all that bull shit." Leela sighed.

"Don't worry babe it'll happen. I'm sure there's a guy in the universe that isn't a complete jerk wad" replied Kristina.

"Gee, thanks." Leela didn't really mean for that to come out sarcastically.

"Hey Leela?" asked Kristina.

"Huh?"

"What's your idea of a perfect guy?"

Leela shrugged. "Um, well, he would be cute for starters."

Both girls smiled.

"He would be like a best friend. He would do anything for me, maybe even risk his life. What else… funny, sweet, caring, trust each other with every thing; the obvious, he wouldn't care about my eye, he would like me just the way I am. And no matter what he would never give up on me. I wouldn't care how smart or successful he is, although I would prefer him to be. He has to be fun, amazing, and needs at least some imperfection.

Leela's Apartment

3000

Twenty five year old Leela clicked the remote off as the screen disappeared.

"Program ended" said a computerized female voice.

Leela was watching visible memories. It was kind of like home videos only much more advanced. Tears were flowing from her eyes after seeing that last clip. Why couldn't she still be like that? Now she needed him to be perfect, orderly, like a fucking computer! Leela buried her tear stained face and watery eye in a pillow and curled up in a fetal position on her twin bed.

'You stupid naïve bitch, why did you let him go?' she was thinking and hugged the pillow wishing it was the one she loved, so soft, warm, and comfortable.

So this is what pain felt like. This is what heart break feels like. Feeling like somebody you trusted more than anyone suddenly stopped caring for you. She was so used to him trying to get her attention and trying to get her to like him, even though she already did. So attached and he suddenly went away. And now she feels like their friendship is dying, slowly fading, and everything was ruined, ripped away so fast. Leela pulled the sheet and quilt over her and lay back down again. Hopefully the darkness, quietness, and peacefulness, will make her stop thinking. She knew that wasn't possible.

She never felt depression before. It felt like something keeping a part of her locked up and not being able to be free. Everything just kept happening as she was able to do nothing about it. She felt this depression for only two weeks. She also felt sadness, hurt, guilty, angry, jealousy, and responsible this was happening to her.

"This is no time life" she whispered to herself.

1 Month Ago

"Good news everyone!" exclaimed Fry. Fry walked into the common room with a brown haired, brown eyed girl with a tan. "This is Nicollet. She's French."

Bender burst in the door. He had rust around his mouth. "Did someone just say cigarette?" he shouted desperately.

"I don't feel good." Bender rubbed his metal plate and wined.

"Let's see if you have a fever" Leela felt the robots forehead. "Ahh!" she got electrocuted and fell to the floor.

"Leela!" Fry ran over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder and trying to make her cautious again by shaking her.

"Stop it Fry" Leela was about to fall again when Fry caught her.

"Thanks Fry, I'm ok" Leela released herself from his grip, "So what's the good news?"

"I am" said Nicollet smiling.

"She's my girlfriend" announced Fry.

"That's great! Congratulations you two" lied Leela, pretending to be happy for him. Inside her heart sank.

"Thank you" Nicollet said in her European accent. She muttered something in French to Leela. Leela didn't speak French but she swore she heard the words freak and whore.

"How long have you been dating" asked Amy?

"Since today" replied Nicollet.

"I'm going to go get Bender some beer and cigarettes, maybe that'll bring his temperature down" Leela and Bender walked out.

2 Weeks Ago

Leela was on a double date with Fry and Nicollet. She had no other choice but Zapp. It was last minute and Fry invited her. In the past three weeks they barely had time together. Whether Nicollet was there or not, she was going. Leela put on a short backless white dress with glitter on the top and silver heels. Fry was getting ready at his apartment wearing a simple black and white tux. They were going to a place called Café Erie, a four star restaurant. They arrived at the front of the café. It was dark and cold outside. There was a full lit moon in the night sky.

"Wow Leela, you look beautif-I mean, you look nice." Fry noticed his girl friend with a pissed look on her face and told her she also looked pretty. He didn't feel like talking about their relationship later.

"Thanks, you look very handsome Fry" replied Leela.

"What about me my sensual Leela?" asked Zapp, wearing his usual uniform only it was blue instead of red.

"You look as you always do Zapp" she answered.

"You look really sexy Fry." Nicollet started kissing his neck and chin as he pulled her closer to him. Leela looked in the other direction for she wouldn't have to look at Fry and Nicollet making out with tongue and noticed there was still a big line going in the restaurant.

"This is going to take forever to get in" said Leela.

"Say the two of us can always warn up in the back of my limo" Zapp said to Leela, "You two are always welcome to join" he added to Nicollet and Fry.

Nicollet walked over to Fry and slapped him in the face, "Pervert."

"You call that a slap?" Leela slapped him in the face harder than she usually does, "Pervert!"

Nicollet punched him in the gut causing Zapp to fall on his knees. Leela kicked him in the balls, twice. Zapp was feeling a severe sexy beating which he called it. Leela and Nicollet were competing to see who can cause the large blonde guy more pain.

'That was my slap!' she thought angrily. First she took Fry, insulted me in her gibberish language, and now this!

"C'mon you guys, the wait's over" said Fry. It was an hour later. Zapp was laying face down in the parking lot and finally was able to stand up as the four of them walked into Café Erie.

"We'll take a booth" Fry told the host.

"Sir Do you have a reservation?" asked the host.

"Yes" Fry lied.

He paused.

"Which is?"

"Um… I'm Mr. Square Pants."

The host checked a paper seeing a made reservation for his fake identity. "Right this way."

After a few minutes a waiter came and gave them their menus. "Can I take you order now or do you need some time?" asked the waiter after he yawned.

"We're ready to order" said Zapp.

"We'll all just have a plate of spaghetti and a Pepsi Up" said Leela as Fry and Nicollet agreed on that also.

"Hum…" Zapp looked at the menu. "I'll have a steak, a baked potato, some French fries, macaroni and slime, a stack of pancakes with extra butter and syrup, and a diet soda." Zapp gave the waiter the menus back. "Just trying to watch my weight" Zapp patted his big stomach.

"Trust me, it isn't going anywhere" the waiter muttered under his breath and went to go get their food.

"I am not giving that guy a tip; I don't like the tie he's wearing." Deep down, Zapp was hurt by the waiter telling him he was fat.

To Leela, the so called date sucked. She didn't even feel like bringing the space captain's self esteem down when he exaggerated about his missions. She barely got to talk to Fry since Nicollet was telling them a story about her friend who got caught wearing white after Labor Day. Nicollet accidentally spilled red wine on Leela which made a big stain on her dress. Her fake response was, "Oh-no! I'm really sorry. Do you need any help?"

After a moment of silence Leela said, "Its ok, I'll try getting the stain out in the bathroom." In the bathroom Leela looked in the mirror hopelessly at her reflection. She was about to cry. She felt like it but didn't as she took her dress off leaving her in her undergarments. She put part of the dress in the sink and ran the water, scrubbing it with hand soap but she knew it wouldn't come out. The dress ripped when she was scrubbing too hard on the side. Leela gave up about that and but the ruined dress back on, not bothering to tell anyone she was leaving. She was walking in the pouring rain in her now completely wet dress until she got a cab.

'Come on, this could still work! Please come out!' she silently prayed, waiting as the dress was in the washer. The stain didn't come out! How could her night get any worse her mother's dress, which one of her friends from the surface gave to her?

"What am I going to tell her?" Leela sat on the floor with her back against the washer holing the dress in her arms. She sort of felt like Carrie, only in the year 3000.

One Week and six Days ago:

It was morning as Leela got out of bed, more like fell out of bed. "Dammit!" she muttered as she hit the floor. She saw a foul smelling stain on her carpet by her night stand and an empty beer bottle on her dresser. She got up and sat on her bed, looking at the digital clock in her bedroom.

"It's noon! Shit!" Leela went to her closet to get some clothes and get dressed, not worrying about a shower. As far as she remembered she didn't last night. She stayed up until around, well, about the whole night. She had a few drinks thinking that would make her feel better. But for once it didn't. It made her sick, sick to her stomach. Leela felt drinking was only fun with her friends, it sucked doing it alone. Only divorced losers who hate life do. Well she wasn't divorced, didn't think she was a loser. But did she hate life? She wasn't quite sure about that.

She got to work late but they left for the delivery without her. The crew guessed Leela must have been sick since she was always on time for work. So she went back to her apartment. Leela got a bowl of Lucky Larms cereal, a bag of chips, and a few beers. She turned her TV on and watched some movies on HBO. At 5pm she went to the robot arms apartment to visit her friends, Bender and Fry, but mainly Fry. Leela knocked on the door to apartment 0001001.

"What is it?" Bender opened the door.

"Mind if I come in?" asked the blood shot eye Cyclops.

"Well I was kind of in the middle of something… awe, what the hell, just hold on for a second" A fem bot walked out of Bender's apartment.

"Woo!" he thought out loud.

"Come in before I change my mind" said Bender. Leela walked in the closet, as did Bender. They sat on an old couch with pizza stains.

"Where's Fry?" questioned Leela.

"He and Nicollet went shopping" Bender said in a mad and jealous way.

"Someone sounds jealous" said Leela.

"I am not!" Bender retorted crossing his arms.

"Why, you don't like her?" Leela wanted to know that other people or robots hated her too.

"Of course not!" replied Bender.

"Did she say anything to you?" asked Leela.

"Hell yeah, she said-she called me a worthless piece of junk!" Bender cried hugging her.

"That bitch! She even called me a whore!" exclaimed Leela.

"I'm guessing I'm not the only one who doesn't like her" said Bender.

"Got that right, she spilled wine on my mother's dress last night. Somehow I know she meant it on purpose" replied Leela.

"I miss my buddy, Leela" Bender said referring to Fry. He got a beer out of his mini fridge.

"You want some?" he asked.

"No, that's ok. I just had-maybe just one!" she called.

Bender sat back down with the alcohol, handing one to Leela.

"Bender I really need to get something out. You seem like you're in a sob mood also so would you mind if I shared?" she asked.

"Bender doesn't share" he assured in 3rd person.

"I mean me. I had to talk to Fry about something. I needed to tell him my… feelings for him. The truth is I love him. He just has to know before he and Nicollet get too serious" she said.

"I always knew you two always had a thing for each other" he implied.

"You did?" she questioned.

"Yeah, do you want me to tell him for you? I always liked you better than Nicollet. Actually, I don't like Nicollet at all" he said.

"No, you can't tell him anything I told you about this! This can only be between us. I guess I'll say something when the time is right" said Leela.

"Whatever, I won't say anything about it" replied Bender.

Dr. Zoidburg turned the screen off. "Dr, Zoidburg how did that make me feel any better?" asked Leela.

"It doesn't, I just have to view certain memories you have to see what's wrong with you" answered Dr. Zoidburg, "Since I don't feel like going back and rewinding this again tell me what happened after you talked to Bender."

"Well, after the first drink I had two more, or was it three? Then Fry came back and I said something I didn't mean to when I was drunk."

"This hurts a lot" whispered Leela.

"What does?" asked Fry.

"Everything inside" she replied and passed out.

"Then Fry and I were back at my apartment."

"Really, I'm ok, thanks for the help" Leela said ten minutes after she woke up. Fry was sitting on her bed as she was laying on it.

"Are you sure? You didn't seem like yourself lately. You always used to yell at Bender and I for drinking too much and now you're drinking too much" said Fry.

"I know I've been different lately" said Leela.

"About what you said before you passed out, what's been hurting you?" he asked.

"I wish I could tell you. I want to I just can't. Not now" said Leela.

"Everything you told me about feeling hopeless, sad, and not caring about much. And nothing going right in your life, I either say you have depression or kidney failure" Dr. Zoidburg said when they were back in his office.

"Depression?"

"Me depressed? Well I guess that explains it" Leela said sadly.

"I'm sorry Leela" said Dr. Zoidburg, "But you only have three weeks to live." Dr. Zoidburg wasn't the richest or most intelligent doctor considering her lives in a giant alien pregnancy test.

"Depression isn't a physical illness" stated Leela, "I wouldn't die of it. Well, people can die of it, if you include suicide." But Leela definitely wasn't like that. She doesn't give up that easy and wouldn't hurt the people she loved by killing herself. Actually she did, with the honey.

"Have you considered therapy?" he asked.

"No, not really" Dr. Zoidburg gave Leela a card, which was actually a big piece of cardboard with a name, number, and address written on it in magic marker.

The card read:

Dr. Silly Putty

643-5440

540 53rd street, NNY, NY

"Is this guy any good?" she asked.

"Please, he's a genius" the giant lobster replied.

'Then that means he's horrible' thought Leela.

"I guess I know what's wrong with me now. Ok, I'll talk to that silly putty guy" and with that she left. She drove home. She was sick of looking at all those bad memories. She felt like she was reliving the pain again. She wanted to see good things again. She wanted reasons why she liked her life, a reason why she would want her life; that's what she wanted to relive. Again and again, and that's what she attempted to do.

Flashback

"Three spoonfuls of honey to keep me sleeping forever" she didn't know she was in a coma then. That hell was as bad as the one she was living now. She took two spoonfuls when she was about to take the third.

"Leela-don't do it!" Fry seemed to appear out of nowhere in Leela's dream; nightmare.

"This is the only way I can be with you" she spoke.

"This isn't the only way" he replied.

"What else is there? Being stuck in this hell and having my mind keep playing tricks on me. It's my fault you died!" she cried.

"I'm not dead, I'm right here, and I always will be with you. Now please, wake up" pleaded Fry.

"Will you stop saying that, I can't" Just then Leela closed her eyes and opened them. She was in a hospital. Fry was next to her bed still pleading.

"Leela, you're really awake" he smiled.

"It was only a dream? This is real now?" asked Leela.

"Yeah, I just figured if I kept asking it would get through" said Fry.

"It got through Fry", she said hugging him, "It got through."

End of Flashback

That wasn't the best memory, fuck; it was one of her worst, until she woke up. And he was there. Leela didn't expect Fry to stay with her the entire time she was in the hospital. He never left her side. She remembered the hug. It just seemed so, loving. She remembered his red jacket covering her shoulders. She also remembered how greasy her hair must have been from not bathing in the week of her coma, and then Fry telling her it wasn't due to the hospital staff giving her sponge baths. Leela cringed after that.

Flashback

It was the first day Fry, Leela, and Bender met.

"What are you doing?" asked Fry.

"Quitting" replied Leela, "Which I should have done a long time ago, I just never realized it until I met you."

End of Flashback

She thought of when they went to the moon. Fry gave her his oxygen up for her. He saved her more than once. Leela just sat on her couch watching TV but her mind was bringing her back to the good old days. How great her life had been, it was close to perfect, but maybe it didn't have to be. Maybe she just needed fun in her life, happiness, and people who cared about her. She had to get it back, she just had to, and she was going to do whatever she had to for it. No more huddled up for warmth crap. Later in the evening Leela scheduled an appointment with Dr. Silly Putty. Fortunately, he was able to schedule for tomorrow. Like she suspected, Dr, Silly Putty had no other patients.

Roman Therapy Center

"Hi, um, I'm here to see Dr. Putty" Leela told a receptionist at the window.

"Fill out these forms" the receptionist handed Leela a paper attached to a clipboard and a pen attached as well with a strand of yarn. She filled out the papers as she sat in the waiting room. The place was pretty big. There were lots of chairs. There were no windows, toys for the children to play with, or even an espresso machine, only lots of chairs, lots of patients, and lots of doctors. After looking over the people she realized she seemed normal compared to them. There was a middle aged woman who seemed to have OCD since she kept on clapping her hands and tapping her left foot on the chair leg four times, over and over again. It was like a repeated pattern, wait-patterns do repeat. There was also a teenage boy with some serious physical disabilities, a five year old threatening suicide as a few doctors' assistants were dragging him off to a room. The boy's mother followed behind them. She observed as she waited, she observed other people's misfortunes as she compared her own problems to theirs. Unlike Bender she didn't laugh at their misfortunes, she felt sorry for them. They made her seem like her problems were nothing.

"Turanga Leela" called a voice.

"I'm Leela" Leela walked through the cold halls with Dr. Silly Putty. He was a lobster and looked just like Dr. Zoidburg only he wore black square rimmed glasses. He took a key out of his pocket, unlocked the door, and opened it. The office was almost as cold as the halls. There was a dim light that hung from the ceiling that started to give Leela a head ache.

"So L-"the doctor was interrupted in mid sentence

"Oh sorry, I forgot to give these back" said Leela referring to the forms.

"Just give them to the receptionist in an hour" he replied.

Leela put the clipboard back on her lap.

"So why are you here?" he asked.

"I never thought I would say this before but, I need help. I know my problems don't seem as interesting as the other patients but this depression is really affecting my life, wait, actually it's my life that's affecting the depression" she explained.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" suggested Dr. Silly Putty.

"So I have this friend" she started. Leela told him about mostly everything. Fry and Nicollet, Fry not being there much anymore, how Nicollet hates her, the memories, beating up Zapp Branigan, and her mother's dress she still didn't have the heart to tell her about. How she hates Nicollet, the fact that she was the one who ruined her mom's dress, the kiss, the crying, and passing out in Fry's apartment. Even the shame of feeling she lost part of her personality. Her old self who could solve her own problems and her old self who didn't have as many.

An hour later she gave the filled out papers back at the front window and walked out with nothing but her ten year old olive green jacket and a book with a blank cover. It was a diary.

Another week has passed. The PE crew went on another delivery. They were actually coming back from Persia 9.

"This is the first delivery we made that something didn't go wrong" Bender said proudly.

"Bender you insulted the peoples emperor and we got chassed out" stated Leela.

"Boo-ho, another place we're not allowed! Now I feel so limited." Bender took a drink of beer and belched out fire.

Leela put the ship in autopilot and sat back in her chair.

Fry came out from his quarters. "Hey Leela, want to hang out at our place later? We could watch a few movies and stuff."

"Um, ok" she replied sort of slowly.

"Sorry guys but I won't be able to come. I have a date with Hooker bot 5000" explained Bender.

"You have a date?" questioned Fry.

"You think I can't get a date?" Bender asked back.

'Be thankful I have a date' thought Bender. He actually didn't have a date; Bender was simply going to be at a strip club to let his friends be alone. One night can be enough.

It was 8 'o clock at night. Leela took off her jacket when she stepped in Fry's apartment.

"Here I'll take your coat" offered Fry. He tossed the coat on a nearby chair, one that didn't have any Doritos or Slurm stains on it.

They walked over to the DVD shelf.

"Well what do you want to watch first?" asked Fry. He took a few DVDs off the shelf, "Something scary, funny, an action movie."

"How about a comedy?" she suggested.

"Ok, my favorite movie kind" said Fry.

"Movie genre" corrected Leela.

"That too" there was Just My Luck. 'To much of a chick flick' he thought. Dude, Where's My Car? That was one of Fry's favorite movies.

"How about this movie?" Fry held the DVD case into view.

"Never heard of it, must be an old movie, or a foreign one."

"It actually came out in the twentieth century" said Fry.

"Let's watch it" said Leela.

Fry opened the case and put the movie in the DVD player.

Fry brushed snack crumbs off the sofa and put his scattered dirty magazines under the couch. They sat down at the same time. Leela clapped her hands for the light to turn off and the movie began.

Leela sat up stiffly for the first hour of the movie. Fry slouched back, his head rested in a bowl of Fritos.

"I'm hungry." Fry stood up leaving the movie play. He didn't want to annoy Leela by pausing it while he left the room.

"Do you want some popcorn? Drinks?"

"Yeah, I'll have some" she replied.

"Ok, just watch the movie, I'll get it." Fry walked into the kitchen. He found a stash of microwavable popcorn bags stacked in the toaster.

"Bender moved my stuff again" muttered Fry. He put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and put it in for four minutes.

After two minutes the popcorn exploded out of the paper bag and was all over the microwave. Fry got a big bowl out and scooped the popcorn in, at least the ones that didn't fall on the floor.

"You need any help Fry?" Leela bent down and swept some popcorn off the floor with a dust pan. Fry was eating the popcorn off the floor while looking at Leela's chest.

"Do you have to stare?" she asked.

"Sorry, I was trying to look at something on the floor" he lied.

They stood up as Fry got a bottle of Slurm out of the fridge and two plastic cups. He poured the drinks as Leela got the popcorn. The end credits were scrolling down on the TV screen as they entered the room.

"That must've been a short movie" commented Leela.

"Damn," cursed Fry, "I forgot a half an hour of this movie got cut off the disc."

"We can watch something else" she said.

"How about The Skeleton Key?" he asked.

"Yeah, ok" she replied, "These old movies are actually good."

Leela put The Skeleton Key in and pressed play. Fry put the food on the table.

During the movie Leela relaxed a little. Fry didn't seem to mind when she put her legs on his lap while she was laying down.

The movie was over. Caroline, the main character was now trapped in the old lady's body.

'People in movies are so stupid' thought Leela, 'Why did she have to believe?"

The scene went to Violet in Caroline's body. She put a ring on her finger as Ben and Caroline were being put in an ambulance.

'That ring looks old' thought Fry.

When the end credits appeared he turned the DVD mode off and the show Everybody Loves Hypno Toad came on.

After watching an episode Fry and Leela fell asleep on the couch. Fry rubbed his eyes and yawned as he woke up.

It was two in the morning.

Fry sat up. "Leela" he said softly.

"Hmm" she moaned.

"Its 2am" said Fry.

"Huh?" replied Leela. She opened her eye and sat up on the couch.

"We fell asleep?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Only for a few hours" he replied.

Fry went in the kitchen and made him and Leela some instant coffee. Leela was still on the couch trying to wake up.

Minutes later Fry walked back into the living room with a mug in each hand. He handed one to Leela. She looked at the hot orange liquid with foam on the top.

"Orange coffee's my favorite" said Leela.

"Mine too" said Fry.

Fry clicked the TV off. Something he has never done before.

"So have a nice sleep?" questioned Fry.

"I didn't sleep that good for awhile" replied Leela.

"Bender isn't back yet?" she queried.

"Nope" he answered.

"You usually don't sleep well?" he asked changing the subject back.

"No, just a lot of nightmares" she replied taking a sip of her coffee.

"This is better than the original coffee and peppermint flavor" said Fry.

"Yeah, it is" agreed Leela, "So Fry I noticed you turned the TV off."

"Well Everyone Loved Hypno Toad has been going downhill since season 3, and I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" she asked.

"Nothing that important, I just missed you. I missed talking to you, that's all."

"Missed me? But I didn't go anywhere."

"I miss the way things used to be" said Fry.

"Between us?" asked Leela.

He nodded.

"That makes two of us" she said.

'Come on-tell him!''Say something!' The voice repeated.

'Great, more evidence to prove I'm crazy' thought Leela. 'Who are you?'

'I'm you, now do as I say, It's for your own good' the voice replied.

'How can you be me?'

'I'm your conscious.'

'The part of me that made me feel bad about things?'

'That's the one but I think you feel bad enough. I'm trying to help me. Tell Fry you love him. Trust me, it'll work out.'

'Wait-'the voice didn't reply.

"That was weird" she said aloud.

"What's weird?" asked Fry.

"Nothing-I-I have to tell you something" replied Leela. "I love you Fry."

So she finally told him, but saying it after so long probably didn't mean anything now. She was too late.

After an awkward silence Leela spoke, "I'm sorry, I-"Leela was interrupted with Fry's lips pressed against hers.

"Wow" he said breathlessly.

"Wow" she repeated.

"I also missed that" he said.

"You did?" Leela felt like she was about to cry. Not because she was sad, it was the opposite actually. Yep, it was tears of joy. She hugged Fry and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you still love me?" Leela hoped he would say yes.

"I never stopped." That was an even better answer.

"Then I think we should talk about this" said Leela.

"What's there to talk about? We're in love and we should be together, and you finally admitted it" Fry replied too quickly.

"We have to talk about Nicollet. Do you love her to? And why were you going out with her if you love me? Explain" Said Leela.

"Ok." Fry ran a hand through his hair. "The truth is I was lonely. I don't love Nicollet. There was no point in asking you out since I thought you would just turn me down again. So I just settled for the next best thing. It was great at first. We had so much fun that first week and then she talked about settling down. I didn't want to and I kept putting off breaking up with her. But I'm wondering, when did you first-"

"I loved you since I woke up from that coma" she said knowing the question before he finished asking.

"I really wanted to tell you after that."

"Why didn't you?" he asked.

"Because," she replied, "I didn't want to risk what we already had, which is what I'm doing now."

The next day at work the PE crew were preparing for their next mission. Leela went to get another package stored in the living room as Fry was watching TV. He looked like he didn't get a good sleep last night. There were small bags under his eyes, his hair was a little greasy, but he still started mindlessly at the soap opera on screen.

"Hey Fry" greeted Leela.

"Hey Leels" he said calling her by her nickname. Fry was the only one who called her Leels.

"You look like you haven't slept well" said Leela.

"I slept about twenty minutes and was woken up by an IV being put in my arm. If only Bender donated his own blood. I've been thinking about last night" replied Fry.

Leela sat on the couch next to Fry while putting a heavy box on the floor next to her feet.

""I made a decision" announced Fry. "I'm going to break up with Nicollet."

"To be with me?" guessed Leela. True she loves Fry and hates his soon to be ex girlfriend but it was cruel how he used Nicollet the last four weeks. Leela hoped he would never get sick of her like he did Nicollet, and Amy.

"Because I feel guilty" Fry answered. "I did use her, and I cheated on her. I know what it feels like to be cheated on and used and yet I did it to someone I cared about."

"Well sorry I made you feel like that" Leela said sadly.

"It's not your fault. It wasn't you it was me…Hmm." Fry put a hand on his chin trying to make a thinking gesture.

"It's not you it's me" he improvised.

"That is the perfect breakup line!" Fry grinned.

"Well good luck at breaking the bitch's heart. Now would you mind getting off your ass and help me and Bender load the ship?" asked Leela.

"Bender doesn't help" Fry rebelled, ignoring the part about Nicollet.

"Now would you mind getting off your ass and helping me load the ship?" she said editing her last sentence.

They stood up and started loading the ship. When they were done Leela started up the ship and in a matter of minutes they were one thousand miles away from Pluto. Since Bender wasn't there they left without the poor robot. And hours later, two precise, Bender appeared from his quarters.

"Hey Bender thanks for helping earlier" Leela said sarcastically.

"Yeah, were you sleeping this whole time?" asked Fry.

"Not the whole time. I just went here instead of coming home since I didn't want to see Fry naked again, since I assumed you two were getting lucky. And on the plus side I wouldn't be asked to do things this morning since you didn't know where I was. Short answer: kiss my shiny metal ass! Muhahaha!" replied Bender.

"Where are we going anyways?" he questioned.

"A little place called Nexar 318" answered Fry.

"Also called the Amity Ville Horror, there are rumors about the planet. Some people say it's haunted. Some say it makes your nightmares come true. Others say it makes you relive your most painful memories. But who really believes in that crap anyways?" added Leela.

"So when are we going to get there?" questioned Fry.

"It's only a matter of time" answered Leela.

"We're here" she announced.

They were flying through an atmosphere of red skies. The clouds were Tickle me Pink. The ship landed and they got out. Leela handed Fry and Bender some of the freeze tools they are supposed to deliver. The freeze tools were used to help the people of the Amity Ville planet make crystals.

"This planet looks like Mars" commented Fry.

"Yeah it does" agreed Leela.

They were standing in a desert. The sand was a brownish red and the wind was blowing hard. Leela squinted her eye, Fry squinted his eyes, and Bender put his metal visor down due to the mild sandstorm.

"Its cold" complained Fry looking at the goose bumps on his arms. Obviously deserts aren't supposed to be cold.

"Suck it up and let's just get this over with" replied Leela.

"We have to make three deliveries on this planet to three different people so that means the three of us will each make one delivery.

"Fry you take I.C. Weiner, Bender you take Seymour Asses, and I'll have Whosyo Momma."

Leela handed them each a paper with an address written on it, a few boxes filled with freeze tools, and a gravity plate which when put on top of a heavy object it makes it almost weightless.

"Aye eye captain" saluted Fry.

"Wait- I though we only had to make one delivery" said Fry.

"I just said three" Leela said annoyed.

"You did? Oh, you did!" At least Fry didn't say 'I guess I wasn't paying attention.'

And with that they went their separate ways on the empty waste land and myth filled world.

"Bender we've been set up. No people, robots, or aliens live on this planet!" Fry exclaimed into his cell phone. The cell phone was so tiny it made Fry's voice sound like a Disney chipmunk to Bender.

"You think I don't know that skin tube! We traveled all this way to make a fake delivery when I could have been watching TV." Bender shook his metal fist in the air.

"I suggest we meet up" spoke Fry.

"Alright" agreed Bender, "Where are you?"

"I'm in between a big rock and a tree" Fry replied, "Rock on the left and tree on the right."

"Can you be anymore descriptive?" asked Bender.

"I'm in some kind of forest. A couple hundred feet ahead there's a beach" said Fry.

"I'm at some beach. Say, you know how many beaches there are on this crappy planet?" questioned the robot.

Fry pulled a device out of his jacket pocket, pressed a few buttons, and a physical map appeared on the gadget's screen. "Only one" he answered.

"I'll meet you there. Look for big writing in the sand." Bender hung up, and then Fry did after.

Fry walked forward to the beach. It had dark red sand and clear, crystal blue water. It was more beautiful that any of the beaches in America and on Earth. There were palm trees with coconuts attached and some that had fallen on the ground.

Fry walked, more like ran towards the ocean water. He kneeled down and cupped his hands like a glass and drank the water. After drinking the liquid for a minute he spit it out with a taste of disgust on his face.

"Yuck, salt water!"

He didn't even notice it at first. He was too dehydrated to care. It's funny, no, more like hilarious how the temperature ranged from minus ten to ninety degrees in the last two and a half hours. Ok it wasn't that funny but it seemed interesting, just like on the moon.

After looking around he saw no sign of Bender or anything written in the alien sand. Fry lay down and stared up at the red sky. Fry was looking at the clouds and was playing that game that was invented in the twentieth century, the one where you try to figure out what the clouds were shaped like. For example: a tug boat, a whale, or two people sharing a kiss.

Fry saw none of those things. As the sky had gray fog covering the red horizon he saw a cloud shaped like an old fashioned skeleton key. The sky grew darker. The sound of thunder roared through the air.

A splash from the ocean was heard. Fry ran under a tree incase it started lightning so he wouldn't get struck. He looked at the sky again seeing a cloud shaped like a skull with cross bones.

In the water was some kind of creature. It was black, and was slithering in the water. Fry watched, unable to keep his eyes off of it. All of a sudden it started lightening. A bolt hit the tree that Fry was standing under. A coconut fell over Fry's head knocking him unconscious.

At the same time that was happening Leela was walking through some woods with a pissed off expression.

"Ugh, I can't believe I fell for that!" Leela yelled.

The robotic voice said, "out of service". Leela put her tiny flip phone in her pocket and sighed.

"I can't get in touch with Fry or Bender, the ship is no where in sight, how can this get any worse?" Leela heard her stomach growl.

"If only I could light a fire in these woods, and there would be a big bag of marshmallows I could roast." Leela couldn't believe she was fantasizing about food, which was more of a Fry thing.

After more walking Leela spotted a small stream and walked towards it. She sat down on a rock and looked at her reflection in the water.

She saw something.

It was black and slithered like a snake. It looked like it was growing in length, width, and height. Leela was about to reach her hand forward about to touch what was in the water when something unexplainable happened. The only way to say it is that everything around her turned black and white, and gray!

"What the hell" she muttered stepping back.

Whatever was in the water started molding into a person. It was a girl that looked to be ten years old. She had black eyes, black hair, pale skin, and was wearing ragged clothes while bare foot. Leela was so in shock she wasn't able to scream. Finally she got the courage to run. And run she did. Anyways, Leela couldn't even remember martial arts; she was too scared to think.

She ran into a house she hadn't seen there before. Leela quickly opened the door and slammed it shut. There was no lock as Leela faced her back against the door, hoping that thing wouldn't follow her. She stood there panting and shaking. She heard footsteps above her. Someone was coming down stairs.

It was a couple in their forties. The man was forcing his wife down the stairs.

"Jesus Marie!" he yelled, "It's not like we have a choice."

"Yes we do!" screamed the woman. "We can run, we can hide! They won't find us!"

"Yes they will. They found all of us. There's no hope for us Marie. The people just can't accept our differences. We're no where close to normal. We never even deserved to live in this world" said the man.

"How can you say that about your family Michael?" said Marie, "About our friends?"

"How can I say that-look at us? We're monsters!" shouted Michael. "Our daughter-our beautiful little girl out there should be ashamed of us! She's not even mutated and she has to deal with this shit! I'm sorry Marie, but she's better off without us. She'll have a better life when we die. Now let's go out there and get killed in dignity."

"Stop!" Leela tried blocking the door but the couple walked right through her. She followed them outside. It was dark out side as torches lit the air. A mob looked at them horrified. People cheered as the couple were being lead to their death. They were going to be hanged and burned alive. Marie was sobbing loudly. Michael was silently crying.

Suddenly Michael took a gun out from his jacket and shot his wife in the head and then himself. That was a less painful death.

Leela ran back in the house crying. That couple looked just like her parents. They must have been her very great grandparents from-Leela looked at the year on the calendar-2779!

"God" said Leela as she stared at the date, "What the hell is happening to me?"

She heard the floor board's creek. Leela turned around and saw the girl once again.

"That was my mom and dad" she said.

Leela didn't know how to reply.

"I'm sorry I scared you" said the girl.

"Its ok" replied Leela. "What's your name?"

"Leah" said Leah.

"I'm Leela." They shook hands.

"I need your help" said Leah, "Please help me."

"I don't know if I can Leah" replied Leela.

"Don't be mad but… I'm the one who brought you here. I need a sacrifice to give memories to. Then I would finally pass on and I'll be free. If you do this for me you'll get something in return, I promise. So will you?" asked Leah.

"What kind of memories? What would I get in return?" questioned Leela.

"Dark memories will be transferred through your brain. As a reward you will receive visions, not bad ones of course" answered Leah.

"If you get me and my crew to the ship afterwards I'm in" said Leela.

The two transported to a different place.

"This is Old New York in the year 2499" announced Leah. There were glass skyscrapers, some made of molten diamond, and many of the buildings were taller than the Empire State Building which was still standing. But really, the only futuristic things in the city were the hover cars, and they could only go 100 MPH.

"You can't stop it. All you have to do is watch" spoke Leah.

"But nothings happening" protested Leela.

"Just wait for it" retorted Leah.

The mostly calm people were now terrified.

After all, wouldn't you be if you were about to die?

It was like the 9 11, only it was the 10 27; October 27th.

Planes were flown through the triple towers that replaced the former twin towers and ground zero.

There were giant gas tubes dropping out of the planes.

That was what mutated the first mutants; the chemicals the people inhaled and what went through their skin to alter their DNA.

Leela closed her eye.

When she opened it she was experiencing someone else's flashbacks.

It was like a really fast moving slide show.

She saw how the mutants were forced to live in the nasty sewers once NNY was built over ONY since the mutants refused to be lab rats and experimented on the rest of their lives.

She saw her relatives included in that memory.

There was a girl who looked just like her only she had blonde hair.

Horrible memories and flashbacks continued for the next hour.

"It's over" Leah smiled, "Thank you."

Leela was back in the forest of the Amity Ville planet. The little girl was gone.

"Thank God" Leela closed her eye and felt someone's hand on her.

"Fry!" Leela hugged Fry burying her face in his neck.

"It's ok Leela, it was only a dream" he replied.

It was night time at the Planet Express building. Fry, Leela, Bender, Amy, Hermes, Dr. Zoidberg, and the professor were sitting at the conference table. The professor was still in his pajamas.

"Well I'm glad you're alright crew" said Professor Farnsworth, "After all even if something happened Amy is the only one here who has the same blood type as me."

"Professor I'm not alright" said Leela.

"Cheer up Leela" spoke Fry, "everything's ok now."

"No it isn't. I'm not even sure if it was real or just a dream" replied Leela, "I'm so confused."

There was a knock at the door as Hermes went to answer it.

"Oh, hi Nicollet" greeted Fry.

"Fry where were you the whole day?" demanded Nicollet.

"I was at work-I had to make a delivery" answered Fry.

"Since when are you a delivery boy?" she asked, "You never told me."

"I told you the first day we met" he replied. "Remember, when we went shopping for clothes for your dog?"

"Oh, right. Anyways, I was waiting at your place like the whole day. So I got bored with the long piss of a wait so I tried calling you, then I threw out all that junk food in your mini fridge for you wouldn't get acne. And then I was about to be nice and clean your room but then I realized I'm not your damn maid" she said.

Fry stood up. "You threw out my food! Even someone else's leftover hot wings?"

"Wait how'd you get in my-I mean our apartment anyways?" queried Bender.

"I copied the access code" replied Nicollet.

"Um, Nicollet" Fry scratched the back of his head nervously, "We need to talk."

"Woo ho!" cheered Bender. "I mean go easy on the bimbo."

"Lunch pale" muttered Nicollet.

"Ok." The two walked out to the balcony.

"So what do you want to talk about Fry?" she asked.

"It's not you it's me!" Fry blurted out skipping ahead.

"What are you talking about? Are you breaking up with me?" she asked.

"It's not me it's you!" he said.

"What's your problem?" she yelled.

Fry held her hands in his.

"It's not us. It's society."

"I get the message." Nicollet was about to leave when Fry put a hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I just thought some dumb breakup lines from Grounded for Life would get me off the hook easy. The truth is I don't love you. I'm in love with this girl I work with and I just went out with you so I wouldn't feel lonely. This relationship wasn't going anywhere anyways. You ordered me around all the time, your controlling, you told me what too often, plus you insulted my friends. Somewhere along those lines I knew you did some of those things you did because you cared about me and wanted what was best. I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore and I'm sure deep deep you're a really nice person who deserves someone who loves you as much as you love them" he said.

"You're right, it wasn't going anywhere; best of luck with the Cyclops. Look, I never said this to one of my ex's before but I would really like to be your friend. Things can be different" she replied.

"You got it amigo" said Fry.

"That's not friend in French" said Nicollet.

"I think its Italian" he replied.

"It's late Fry, I should go" she said.

"Wait, maybe you could hang out with us sometime, the whole crew" he suggested.

"Sure well bye" she said.

"Seeya" he waved.

Nicollet walked back through the common room when she was about to leave.

"Leela I'm sorry about your dress and about being so harsh to you and Bender" she apologized.

"So you're kissing my shiny metal ass instead of biting it?" asked Bender.

"We forgive you" said Leela.

When Nicollet left Leela joined Fry on the balcony.

"She sure changed" said Leela.

"That's because I told her the real reason" said Fry.

"After the lines didn't work" finished Leela.

"Yep" answered Fry.

"Hey Fry I know that when we talked we agreed to be friends for now but does that mean friends can't go out as friends?" asked Leela.

"You're asking me out? Wow that's a first! I remember all the times I asked you out but now its vise versa. So when do you want to go out?" replied Fry.

"I actually wanted to go out as friends and see where that goes. I'm thinking we can go see a dinosaur fight and a movie tonight" said Leela.

"So are we going now?" said Fry.

"Go get your coat" replied Leela. "Oh right, you're already wearing one."

Fry and Leela went to see the dinosaur fight first. Then they went to see Pennsylvania Chainsaw Massacre at the movies. Their hands touched every time during a real scary part.

"That movie wasn't even scary." Fry was breathing fast as they were walking in the car.

"Then why did I have to put my arm around you every time it showed a person getting cut in half?" laughed Leela.

"Because you wanted to" Fry grinned.

"I had fun. I don't want this night to be over" said Leela.

"It doesn't have to be." Fry got out a set of keys to his place and dangled them seductively.

"I think I know where this is going. For awhile now I knew we were meant to be more than friends Fry." She kissed him and it later turned into tongue.

Dear Captains Diary,

Fry's the best I've ever had. I'm so lucky to have him and I'm so lucky we're together. Although I have a boyfriend now I still believe happiness comes from within. If you're going to ask if my depression just suddenly went away, for the most part it did. That dream turned out to be real and saving that little girl gave me fears. Those memories kind of combined with memories of my shitty childhood in a few dreams. Sometimes instead of bottling it up and treating it as some mental illness I talk to Fry about it. He can relate. Leah did keep her promise. I do get visions. It took awhile to get them though. I had one of my future daughter. I think I'll name her Leah. Nicollet is more… nicer now. Although, when she was drunk I had to threaten her with my eye poker to stay away from Fry like I did to Amy dozens of times. Ok, I have things to do, places to go, people to see. Another exciting delivery to make.

**End... or is it?**


End file.
